Karasu Party
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando hay una ruptura en el espacio tiempo y ciertos personajes aparecen en tu casa? OneShot Especial Navidad. Creek, Dip, Bunny, Style. Pasen y lean nee


_**Kuroi**: Neee~! Un regalito de Navidad para todas las escritoras que me inspiran y mis amigas del colegio ;D las amito *3*_

_**Karasu**: Porque no mejor especificas para quien va dedicado? -.-*_

_**Kuroi**: Las escritoras que me inspiran son:_** Gabii16, gabiiii981, ShinigamiJazzDark89 y Chocobollo,** _claro que puede haber más pero ellas son las que más admiro ^^ y mis amigas ya saben quienes son *-* Ojalá les guste este regalito ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Karasu Party<span>**

Eran cerca de las ocho y treinta de la noche y Kuroi despertaba de su siesta con un amargo sabor en la boca. Se dirigía al baño y al salir de aquel cuarto no se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio… un grupo de chicos tumbados en el suelo cerca de Karasu.

-¿Ahora que coño pasó aquí?- se preguntó golpeándose la cabeza con su puño. -Hey, Karasu, hijo de puta, despierta- dijo pateando al nombrado.

-Raaaawr- fue la respuesta del pelinegro -queee… no quiero levantarme-

-¡Despierta, carajo! ¿Quién es esta gente?-

-¿Qué gente?- preguntó Karasu tallándose un ojo.

-No te hagas el idiota, hiciste una fiesta mientras dormía-

-¿!Que! Yo no hice ninguna fiesta-

-Entonces quien mierda es él y él y ese otro de allá y…- Kuroi se pasma de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- dijo haciendo una seña para que su amigo prestara más atención a la gente en el piso.

-¡Que demonios!- gritó Karasu logrando que uno del grupo de ocho despertara de la sorpresa pegando un pequeño y agudo grito. -¿Quién coño eres tú?- preguntó estupefacto el pelinegro a un rubio que se jalaba la camisa.

-¡Gah! ¡Donde estoy!- fue la respuesta de el muchacho.

-Tweek, no grites tan fuerte- reclamó un azabache con un chucho azul mientras se levantaba del no muy cómodo piso y se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Tweek?- preguntó algo aturdida Kuroi -¿acaso tu eres Craig?-

-Si, ¿Tweek te lo dijo?-

-¡Que! ¡yo no le he dicho nada! ¡Gah!-

-¡Oh Dios! No me digas que… demonios- dijo Karasu con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-¿Qué no te digan que?- preguntó un pelirrojo levantándose de igual manera que el del chucho azul.

-¡Por un carajo! ¿Kyle?- gritó más estupefacto (si es posible) Karasu agarrándose los cabellos.

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó mirándolo de igual forma el joven pecoso.

-Genial… ahora tengo miedo- dijo Kuroi.

-¡Gah! ¡¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio paranoico.

-¡Y preguntas! ¡Ustedes no existen!- gritó Karasu.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no existimos? Estamos frente tuyo, ¿no ves?- esta vez fue un rubio con una parca naranja el que habló. Kuroi y Karasu se voltearon dándoles la espalda y empezaron a susurrar entre sí.

-Bien… ¿Qué carajo está pasando?- preguntó Karasu.

-No lo sé… aunque… puede que haya habido una ruptura en el espacio tiempo y mezclo una realidad alterna con la que nosotros conocemos- respondió Kuroi. La reacción de Karasu: quedar con cara de 'WTF!'

-¡Y justo quedaron en nuestra casa!-

-Pues… por lo que veo sí-. Se voltearon a ellos y ya todos estaban de pie, uno que otro aturdido pero todos observándolos. De seguro se preguntaban lo mismo. Kuroi comenzó a gritar, de emoción o de nervios pero da igual. Los apuntó a cada uno de ellos sin poder creer lo que acontecía -¡QUE MIERDA HACEN LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUTH PARK EN MI CASA!- gritó.

-Si, somos de South Park y no se como mierdas llegamos aquí- respondió la persona que ellos conocían como Damien.

-O-Oh Dios…- se quejaba un rubio adorable con rasgos aniñados -mis padres me v-van a castigar, s-seguro- no es difícil adivinar quién era. El resto comenzó a hablar entre sí, de repente atacaban con las palabras a los dos pelinegros que no hacían más que mirar estupefactos la escena en frente de ellos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo un ojiazul llamado Stan mirando a los ya mencionados -¿nos pueden decir que demonios hacemos aquí?-

-¡Lo mismo quisiéramos saber!- contestaron al unísono.

-Disculpa que interrumpa- dijo algo tímido un muchachito inglés -pero escuché algo sobre un espacio tiempo y… algo más que no entendí muy bien-. Kuroi suspiró, pero accedió a repetir aunque odiara hacerlo.

-Una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo, ustedes no son de esta realidad, son… no sé… ¿caricaturas de televisión que explotamos de forma descarada de una u otra manera por Internet?-

-¿Ca-caricaturas?- preguntó un desconcertado Kyle.

-Bien… si nos conocen digan nuestros nombres- desafió Craig.

-Aich, esta bien- contestó Karasu -Ustedes son: Leopold Stotch, Kenneth McCormick, Damien Thorn, Stanley Marsh, Philip Pirrup, Kahl Broflovsky, Tweek Tweak y Craig Tucker- respondió sin vacilo alguno. Todos los nombrados quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Kuroi se agarraba el mentón pensando.

-Karasu, en privado ahora- dicho esto lo agarró de un brazo y le metió en la habitación.

_**0o0o0o En la habitación o0o0o0**_

-Bien, Karasu- dijo suspirando -Tengo un montón de miedo y los nervios de punta, ¿Qué sugieres?-

-¿Nervios? ¿¡Tienes nervios! ¡Tengo un pelirrojo sexy en la sala y no puedo hacerle nada por que sigo en shock, carajo. Y tu con nervios, ¡estás muy tranquila según lo veo!-

-¡Silencio, mierda! Trato de pensar- le gritó

_**0o0o0o Mientras tanto en la sala o0o0o0**_

-Se supone que me quedé a dormir en casa de Kyle, ¿Por qué mierda despertamos aquí?- preguntó Stan.

-¿Qué mierda vamos a saber, Marsh?- le contestó Craig. -Estamos en las mismas, ¿o no sabes ver lo obvio?-

-Cállate, Tucker- contestó.

-Hey, miren- dijo Kenny apuntando a una computadora -Podríamos saber donde estamos con eso-

-Cierto, enciéndelo.- le dijo Craig. El rubio lo miró con cierto desprecio pero se acercó al aparato, movió el mouse y la pantalla se encendió. Había una página web abierta.

-¿Q-que es eso?- preguntó Butters.

-No lo sé- dijo Marsh -Ábrelo, Kenny- el rubio obedeció. Era una página con un montón de títulos de historias de SU pueblo.

-¿Pero que carajo?- fue la reacción del pelinegro de ojos rojos. -Abre eso, Ken- le dijo mientras apuntaba una sección que decía 'Damien & Pip P.'. De nuevo Kenny tuvo que obedecer. Era una historia. Todos amontonados frente a la pantalla comenzaron a leer.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, POR DIOS! QUE MARICA! AJAJAJAJA- fue lo que dijo (gritó) el chico sentado frente al PC mientras un chico inglés estaba sonrojado y Damien aturdido.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- se preguntó Kyle aguatando la risa.

-Pero… que demonios… por que yo querría… AARGH- fue la respuesta del pelinegro. Pip estaba tieso y se preguntaba lo mismo que él de seguro. -¡Deja de reírte, Kenny!- empujó al mencionado a un lado y él se apoderó de el aparato. Volvió a la página de atrás y comenzó a buscar -A ver, ¡aquí! Mira, Ken- de nuevo todos se acercaron a la pantalla para leer lo escrito. Esta vez eran Kenny y Butters.

-Ci-cielos- dijo un pequeño rubio -¿Por qué yo que-querría q-que me hi-hicieran eso?- preguntó sonrojado a la nada. El resto reía un montón. Damien volvió a la página anterior y comenzó a buscar los nombres de todos los presentes. Las risas cambiaban de sujeto al igual que el sonrojo. Luego de leer cuatro historias en total hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¡Esto no se queda así!- gritó un enojado y sonrojado Stan. Se acercó a la habitación donde habían entrado antes los pelinegros muy parecidos entre sí y abrió la puerto de golpe. -¿Qué mierda?- se preguntó al ver la escena.

-Eres un hijo de puta, Karasu- gritaba la chica encima de él mientras le propinaba un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Suéltame, mierda!- vociferaba el chico en el piso. En un descuido de la pelinegro le dio un golpe en el estómago y logró zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Oigan, deténganse!- Kyle trató de separarlos con la ayuda de Kenny. Cada uno quedó a un lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué demonios se estaban peleando?- preguntó Stan. Kuroi se soltó del agarre de Kyle y se arregló su ropa, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Ni puta idea-

-¿¡QUE!- dijeron los ocho chicos al unísono.

-¿Batallan a muerte y no saben el por qué?- cuestionó Pip completamente confundido.

-Naaah siempre pasa- dijo esta vez Karasu haciendo lo mismo que Kuroi. -Seguimos sin saber como demonios llegaron aquí-

-Dejemos eso en segundo plano por un rato- dijo Craig -queremos saber otra cosa-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Que?- preguntó Kuroi ladeando la cabeza.

-Que adorable- murmuro Kenny de forma casi inaudible aun así fue escuchado por Butters quien bajó la mirada algo triste.

-Ejem… leímos algo en la computadora y… quisiéramos saber…- comenzó Stan algo sonrojado.

-¿¡POR QUÉ YO QUERRÍA HACER ESO CON CRAIG, NGH! ¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓN! ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡DÍGAN ALGO!- saltó Tweek. Los pelinegros no se sorprendieron. Solo se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Jeje, vaaamos Tweekie, admite que te encantaríiia hacerlo- comenzó a molestar Karasu.

-Ciiierto. Apuesto que Craig adoraríiia tenerte bajo de él, ¿no es cierto, Craig?- le siguió Kuroi. El rubio gritaba como condenado incoherencias del sexo mientras un sonrojo se hacia evidente en las mejillas del azabache del chucho azul.

-N-no tendríamos porque hacer eso ¡pervertidos!- gritó.

-Eeeeh… pero nosotros no escribimos todo eso- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿N-no? ¿E-eso quiero d-decir que más gente lo ha leído?- preguntó Butters.

-Yep. Miles y miles de pervertidos. Talvez más pervertidos que nosotros dos juntos-

-Karasu tiene razón. Y no solo eso, sino que también hay dibujos e imágenes muy bonitas de todos ustedes en diversos sitios de internet… Como esta.- Sacó su celular del año del pepino y les mostró a todos su imagen de pantalla. Eran Damien y Pip… en una posición muy comprometedora -Y aún hay más- esperó a que estuviera puesto el protector de pantalla y volvió a enseñarles su celular. Esta vez eran Stan y Kyle, pero era una imagen más aceptable… un beso con lengua para ser más específicos… con mucha saliva… sin ropa… al carajo, era igual que la anterior. Quedaron boquiabiertos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué carajo tienes eso en tu celular?- preguntó indignado Kyle.

-Joder, niña, pero que pervertida- exclamó Kenny engatusando a Kuroi.

-¡Kenny! - gritó un pequeño rubio (Butters para quedar claros).

-¿Qué? ¡Lo es!- se defendió el chico de parca naranja.

-Si, lo es- apoyó Karasu

-Thank you!- gritó animada la pervertida chica.

-Bueno…- dijo al fin Pip -¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-Mm… podemos consultar al tarot! -contestó Kuroi.

-A-al tarot?- preguntó asustado un rubiecito violable *-*

-Sipi. Vamos todos! Tomen asiento!- movieron los sillones cerca de la mesa para que todos pudieran ver las cartas. Karasu miró el reloj.

-¡Carajo!- exclamó -Es tarde. Debo darme un baño.-

-¿Ahora?-

-Si ahora- se levantó de su puesto y partió al baño.

-Bueno… comencemos-

-¡Agh! ¡Cielos! ¿Y si las predicciones son malas y se vuelven realidad? ¡Jesucristo! ¡Demasiada presión!- opinó (gritó) Tweek.

-Tranquilo, Tweekers. No ocurrirá nada malo- lo tranquilizó Craig con su monótona voz. Casi al instante el rubio disminuyó el nivel de sus temblores y tics. Al ser la escena percibida por Kuroi se notó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Todos tómense de las manos-. Obedecieron. De a poco la chica lanzaba cartas y no levantaba la vista de ellas. Cuando se disponía a hablar para dar su significado el teléfono sonó.

-¡No contesten, no contesten! ¡Yo voy!- avisó Karasu saliendo del baño solo con una toalla. Levantó la bocina -Aló… hable más fuerte que tengo una toalla… ah, si… si, no hay problema… nos vemos, besos.- colgó.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Kuroi.

-Tu hermano- contestó y partió a la habitación.

-Aaah…-

-Bueno, bueno, volvamos a las cartas ¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-¿Qué? Ah! Las cartas. Mm… aquí dice que deben declarar sus sentimientos a la persona que les corresponda. Si así lo hacen volverán a su mundo con una presión menos en la espalda y una sonrisa en el alma-

-¿Qué carajo significa eso?- preguntó Kenny con cara de 'WTF!'

-Que deben declararse a su verdadero amor. Esa persona les corresponderá y volverán a su universo satisfechos. Eso-

-¿y quién es mi verdadero amor?- preguntó Stan.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú. Dahh- le respondió Damien.

-Cierto- le siguió Kuroi -además, como ustedes son los únicos aquí, cada uno tiene su amor en este mismo lugar. Un ejemplo sería… umm… ¿Damien y Pip?-

-¿¡¿¡QUEEE?- gritaron los mencionados al unísono.

-Ahora el mío, ahora el mío- dijo entusiasmado el dueño de la parca naranja.

-Mm… no lo sé. Ustedes deberían saberlo. Se supone que son ocho, por lo que deben ser cuatro parejas… todos hombres… hehe- todos se sonrosaron y desviaron su vista. Como si supieran quien era su enamorado y no lo quisieran admitir. A diferencia de el resto, Kenny sostenía su mentón _'¿Cómo sería probar esos deliciosos labios llenos de inocencia?' _pensaba, obviamente sobre Butters.

-¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión! ¿E-estas segura de eso?- (adivinen quien es)

-Yewpi. Más que segura. Pero para todos hay que hacer un plan-

-Oye… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?- preguntó Damien al darse cuenta de que no había escuchado sus nombres.

-¿Ams…? Yo soy Kuroi y el idiota en la habitación Karasu-

-Que nombres más feos- opinó Craig.

-Te voy a comer *¬*- dijo Kuroi

-¿Qué?-

-Nada. Bueno. Debo hacer un plan-. En ese momento llaman a la puerta. Karasu sale como un rayo de la habitación a abrir.

-Hola, chibi-tan ¿Qué tal estás? Pasa- dejó a entrar a un muchacho de tez blanca, ojos color verde con dorado y cabello negro, este chico se acercó a Kuroi y la saludó de un beso en la mejilla, luego se volteó a ver a los demás.

-Hermanita… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

-Naah… unos conocidos míos- Kuroi no quería que su hermano supiera algo de ellos. Él no sabía nada de la serie de TV y si le decía algo del tema de seguro pensaría que estaba más loca de lo que él ya la creía.

-Aa… bueno…-

-Hey, Sterling. ¿vamos a mi habitación?- propuso Karasu. El muchacho aceptó y sonrojado partieron.

-Creo que a él no le importa mucho la situación- comentó Kyle.

-Si. Cuando llega el día de follar nada lo detiene. Bueno. Comenzaré el plan. Vamos todos afuera. ¡Suban a la camioneta del vecino.!- como pudo la chica los empujó hacia la calle. Los 'ukes' iban sentados en los cómodos asientos del vehículo mientras el resto se las arreglaba para caber en la parte trasera la cuál estaba llena de cajas. -¡Y partimos!- pisó el acelerador a fondo seguido de unos gritos. Se dirigían a casa Naomi Neko-chan.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Luego de unos minutos y algunas suplicas de que se detuviera (obviamente no lo hizo) llegaron a la enorme casona que la chica tenía por hogar. Estacionó la camioneta y quien los recibió fue nada más y nada menos que Naomi.

-Neeekoo-chaaaan- gritó Kuroi dándole un fuerte abrazo -Necesito tu ayuda, no hay mucho tiempo para explicar-

-Emm… Okeeey… ¿que necesitas Kuroi-chan?-

-Too cute!… emm… necesito que me ayudes a ayudarlos a declararse- dijo un voz baja.

-Ah, si. ¿a quienes?-

-A ellos- Kuroi apuntó a los chicos de Colorado. Ante esto la chica pegó un gritito emocionada reconociendo a los personajes.

-Kyaaaa~… por Dios!… esta bien, esta bien… lo haré-

-Bien. ¡Necesito cuatro habitaciones! ¡Y mucho mejor si tienen cámaras!-

-Descuida. Tengo varias con cámaras y micrófonos. Bueno ahora entren. Después me explicas lo que pasa aquí, ¿eh?-

-Claro, chibi-tan. Los haré entrar... Eeh… espera… ¿Por qué tienen cámaras y micrófonos?-

-Eeh… ya venían instaladas… cosas… de seguridad-

-Okeeey X_D… ¡vamos!-

_**0o0o0o0 Luego de una presentación y otorgación de habitaciones 0o0o0o0**_

-Bien… veamos que tal les va a estas parejitas- frente a ella habían cuatro monitores. El plan de Kuroi consistía en dividir a la pareja y, para poder fijar su atención en una, distraería a las otras con algo que tenían en común. En el primer monitor se veían a Stan y Kyle jugando Guitar Hero, en otro Damien y Pip jugaban al Go y conociendo el temperamento del pelinegro el juego comenzaría una y otra y otra vez. En la tercera pantalla se lograba visualizar a Kenny con una revista para adultos con máxima extensión sin publicidad y a Butters no muy lejos de él con un libro de 100 cuentos infantiles. Dejando por último a Craig y Tweek en otra habitación sin nada para distraerse por lo que comenzarían con ellos dos.

_**~º~º Craig y Tweek º~º~**_

Se notaba a Craig algo nervioso y el rubio no paraba de temblar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweekers?- preguntó el azabache rompiendo el hielo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡agh! ¡Nos matarán! ¡Moriremos! ¡Es una conspiración! ¡Oh, Jesucristo, es demasiada presión! ¡No podré hacer lo que quise!- respondió histérico.

-Calma, Tweek. No nos matarán. No sé muy a ciencia cierta que planea esa chica pero creo que… no lo sé… ¿conversamos para pasar el rato?-~

* * *

><p>-Bien, Craig, inicia una charla- decía Kuroi para sí desde la sala de monitores mientras Naomi Neko-chan traía unas palomitas y bebidas.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡gah! ¿¡P-pero de que hablamos! ¡Buscar un tema de conversación es mucho estrés!-<p>

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que siempre quisiste hacer?- cuestionó al recordar las palabras de Tweek. Había algo que quería hacer antes de morir. Una milésima de segundo luego de realizada esta pregunta el rubio dejó de temblar y sus tics se detuvieron al instante. Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido y comenzó a balbucear.

-Eeh… n-nada en especial… e-es s-solo algo… o-olvídalo-

-Vamos, Tweekers- apoyó acariciando sus electrizados cabellos -Dime que es. No me enojaré ni nada de eso- sonrió levemente mostrando confianza.

-¡AGH! ¡Si lo harás! ¡Me odiaras y dirás que soy marica! ¡Me golpearás y matarás después!- gritó con notorio miedo en sus ojos.

-Tweek, cálmate. No te haría nada de eso- lo sostuvo de sus hombros -¿Prefieres que te diga que es lo que quiero hacer yo antes de morir?-

-E-esta bien- tiritaba sutilmente.

-Bueno…- respiró y dio un largo suspiro -M-me gustaría poder decirle a la persona a la que amo lo que siento pero no me atrevo por… miedo… a que me rechace y me odie después-

_-¿Craig Tucker tiene miedo? Y… ¿está enamorado de alguien… más?- _pensó el rubio -P-pero no sabrás hasta que ¡agh! Se lo digas, ¿no crees?-

-Si… puede que sea así- contestó cabizbajo -Bien… ahora responde tú-

-¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión! P-pero esta bien… s-supongo que me pasa lo mismo que a ti…-

* * *

><p>-Neeeko-chaan, presta atención se esta poniendo bueno ñam ñam-<p>

* * *

><p>-Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común-<p>

-Si… y… p-puedo saber… ¡gah! Es mucho estrés… emm… saber… ¿Quién es esa persona que te gusta tanto?-

-Esa persona… Mm… no se si pueda decírtelo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ngh-

-Pooorque puede que esa personita salga corriendo luego de patearme las bolas y decirme que lo quiero matar o algo por el estilo- contestó meciéndose en sus propios pies y sonriendo ligeramente, casi imperceptible.

-¡Gah! ¡Jesucristo! ¡¿Esa persona esta aquí? ¡¿Dónde? ¿Debajo de la cama? ¡GAH ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Escuchaste eso, Craig? Parecía venir de…- sus labios se detuvieron al momento que otros se posaban en ellos sellando un beso casto. Pareciera que en sus mejillas tenía dos grandes tomates y sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato.

-Si esta aquí…- lo besó -Justo frente mío…- volvió a besarlo -Y no escuché ningún ruido…- otro beso pero esta vez más largo, siendo correspondido por el chico de los tics. La mano del rubio se posó en la nuca del azabache para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron dando inicio a una lucha por el control. Tweek cedió cuando Craig lo agarró por las caderas y lo aprisionó contra la pared desabotonando su camisa botón por botón para luego jugar con los botones rosas que nacían del pecho de este. Cuando el rubio empezó a gemir ligeramente Craig arremetió contra su cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas de besos y mordidas que decían '_Propiedad de Craig Tucker'. _Tweek jalaba de la camisa del azabache intentando quitársela inútilmente. Craig se separó un instante de él para deshacerse de la molesta prenda y lanzarla a algún rincón de la habitación. Contempló al tembloroso chico frente al él: su camisa desabotonada dejaba al descubierto su vientre plano y la manga derecha caída dejaba ver su hombro en el cuál había una mordida, más abajo sus pantalones desarreglados y el cierre abajo… una imagen completamente sexy.

* * *

><p>Kuroi y Naomi habían dejado de comer sus palomitas y se quedaron boquiabiertas ante tal escena. No despegaban la vista de la pantalla ni aunque una mosca se les posara en el ojo.<p>

-Por Dios, que sexy- susurró Kuroi.

-Creo… que deberíamos dejar de verlo- opinó Naomi.

-Sshhh… déjame ver un ratito más-

* * *

><p>El azabache prácticamente se lanzó sobre el rubio y chocaba sus caderas contra las de él. Ambos gemían por la excitación. De repente Tweek comenzó a bajar su mano a la pretina del pantalón de su ahora amante y lo jaló hacia abajo, dándole la señal para que continuara e ir más allá. Su ojos se encontraron en una mirada lasciva y…<p>

* * *

><p>-Okey, se está poniendo muy cachondo… genial, Damien ya quemó el tablero… ¿puede seguir grabando si apagamos el monitor?- preguntó Kuroi.<p>

-Ehh… si, lo dejaré grabando. Si dejamos encendido esto no pondremos atención a los otros-. Naomi presionó el botón de REC, apagó la pantalla al momento que Craig despojaba de la prenda inferior al cafeinómano.

-¿Kuroi? ¿estas bien?- preguntó a su amiga luego de ver como un hilito de sangre caía de su nariz.

-¿Eh? Si. Si, estoy bien- se tapó la nariz y evitó recordar la escena para no morir desangrada. Ya luego tendría el video. -Pasemos al siguiente-

_**~º~º Damien y Philip º~º~**_

-¡Al carajo este maldito juego!- gritó el anticristo luego de verse derrotado por enésima vez.

-Tranquilízate, Damien, por favor- trató de calmarlo el chico inglés frente a él -Si quieres puedo enseñarte a jugar. Es muy sencillo, solo tienes que…-

-Cállate, ¿quieres Pip?- dijo molesto. No le gustaba perder.

-Oh… lo siento…- contestó con la cabeza gacha. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos minutos. Damien odiaba esa quietud. Lo hacía sentir culpable de alguna manera.

-Hey- dijo rompiendo el hielo -Esto… ¿Qué cosa podríamos hacer?-

-No lo sé, Damien… ya quemaste el tablero- comentó observando las cenizas -Y no hay nada más en esta habitación-. El pelinegro comenzó a observar el cuarto: solo había una cama, las sillas donde estaban sentados y la mesa donde yacían las cenizas del juego.

-Eso… ¿es una cama de agua?- se preguntó en voz alta al prestar atención al colchón del lecho.

-No lo sé, vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Pip levantándose al escuchar su pregunta. Damien lo siguió y quedaron cada uno a un lado de la cama. Se miraron con un destello pueril y se lanzaron sobre el colchón.

-Wow, hace tiempo que no veía uno de estos. Hehe, es divertido- dijo el anticristo. Pip lo miró algo sorprendido y feliz. Era extraño que encontrara algo divertido. Luego de un rato inspeccionando la cama con la vista y palpándola el inglés comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Damien quién estaba estirado a un lado.

-Nada, solo salto- contestó inocentemente Pip -¿Te molesta? Si quieres me detengo-

-No. Continúa. Haz lo que quieras- le contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano para que prosiguiera. El chico rubio sonrió y volvió a brincar. De a poco aumentaba la intensidad y llegaba más alto. El pelinegro lo miraba de reojo pero al instante desviaba la vista tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo. Le diría que se detuviera pero una parte de él le decía _'Deja que siga. Míralo. No lo detengas.' _No podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer se imaginaba saltar en un trampolín, y su camisa junto con su bufanda azul subían y bajaban al ritmo de su dueño. Luego de un rato (eterno para Damien) Pip comenzó a decir 'Boing, boing' en cada salto y soltaba una risita de por medio, se divertía al parecer.

* * *

><p>-I'm not sure if Pip es un inocente de mierda o… es un uke tentador- opinó Kuroi.<p>

* * *

><p>Damien se apretaba los labios tratando por todos los medios controlar sus impulsos pero no contaba que en un descuido del inglés este terminaría cayendo sobre él… muy cerca de su rostro. Al instante el rubio se incorporó a un costado de la cama.<p>

-L-lo siento, Damien. Fue mi culpa. Seré más cuidadoso-. ¡Joder! ¡Como le encantaba que el rubio actuara así! Apretó tan fuerte sus labios que estos comenzaron a sangrar -¡D-Damien! Dios, no te muerdas la boca-. Se acercó a él empuñando su manga y limpiándole un poco la sangre que resbalaba por su mentón. Damien lo detuvo apretando su muñeca.

-Auch!… Damien eso duele-. El anticristo no prestó atención al rubio y fijó su miraba en aquella boca tan apetitosa. Olvidó por completo que por sus labios aún brotaba sangre y los junto con los de Pip. Este último quedó completamente anonadado aunque poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose envolver por el sabor de Damien mezclado con sangre. Sus brazos envolvieron el cuello del pelinegro quien de inmediato se apoderó de la cintura del rubio. El inglés se estremeció un poco al sentir la lengua del anticristo irrumpir en su húmeda cavidad. Pip dejó de seguir su moral de caballero inglés y jaló los cabellos de la nuca de Damien al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su boca y lamía la sangre de los labios de este. Aquello excito al anticristo de sobremanera. Lo lanzó hacia la cama y quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besaba con pasión y mordía su labio inferior.

-Damien…- dijo en un susurro el inglés. El mencionado mordió el cuello del muchacho haciendo que este soltara un gemido. Su inocente angelito parecía una gatita en celo en ese momento y le encantaba. Comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de Pip haciéndolo gemir por la fuerza de roce. Se separó un poco del inglés y lo miró a los ojos. Nunca creyó ver esa mirada de su parte y mucho menos esa actitud. Le quitó su chaquetilla roja y su camisa dejándolo solo con la bufanda abierta…

* * *

><p>-¿Crees… que sería mejor… si hiciéramos lo mismo con lo de Craig y Tweek?- preguntó Naomi.<p>

-Me parece que así debe ser mi querida amiga- dijo con un pañuelo teñido de rojo en su nariz -Pero espera un poco, ¿vale?-

* * *

><p>La camisa de Damien yacía en el piso y Pip respiraba agitado. No era difícil el ver que ambos estaban listos para lo siguiente. El anticristo besaba el cuello del rubio, luego bajó a su pecho seguido de su vientre y…<p>

* * *

><p>-Bien es suficiente- dijo Naomi presionando REC y apagando la pantalla.<p>

-Naaaah… se venía lo bueno- se quejó Kuroi haciendo puchero.

-No, en serio, es suficiente. ¡Mira a Kenny!-

_**~º~º Kenny y Butters º~º~**_

-Vaaamos, Butters. Deja de leer eso y ponme atención- decía un rubio a otro mientras le mecía de las caderas.

-D-déjame Kenny, p-por favor, solo llevo 98 cuentos-

-Jum… yo ya terminé de leer mi revista… y tenía más páginas que eso-. Butters cerró su libro de golpe haciendo sobresaltar al rubio mayor.

-E-es obvio que lo terminarías a-antes que yo. S-solo viste dibujos- le dijo algo enfadado.

-Vamos, Butters, solo quiero jugar contigo… no sé… estoy aburrido y no hay nada aquí- Una rápida inspección al cuarto: una cama, una alfombra, una revista pornográfica en una esquina, un libro de cuentos en la cama y un rubio violable sentado en un lado de esta. ¿Qué cosa podría usar Kenny para entretenerse? No quería dormir, no hay nada divertido en una alfombre, ya leyó (o mejor dicho hojeó) la revista entera, no quería leer cuentos para niños así que, por descarte, solo quedaría…

-¿Y q-que quieres jugar?- preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos.

-Mmm… no lo sé…- contestó Kenny fingiendo pensar -¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si jugamos a comete al chico que se llama Leopold?- dijo sonriendo con travesura.

-¿Qué? ¿C-cómo se juega e-eso?- cuestionó inocentemente Stotch.

-_'Joder, que apetecible'._ Las reglas son estas: si tu nombre es Leopold tu adversario te comerá. ¿Entendido?-

-C-creo que sí-

* * *

><p>-Pero que… raaawrr- dijo Kuroi arañando el monitor.<p>

* * *

><p>-Esta bien. Comencemos. Mi nombre es Kenneth ¿y el tuyo?-<p>

-Mi nombre e-es L-Leopold- contestó nervioso.

-Oooh… veo que perdiste Butters, ahora tendré que comerte- dijo acercándose al chico que no dejaba de frotar sus nudillos.

-E-espera K-Kenny n-no c-creo que a-así s-se juegue-

-¿Por qué? Te llamas Leopold, yo Kenneth. Tu debes ser comido, yummy- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

* * *

><p>-Sabía que con Kenny sería más sencillo- opinó Naomi con los brazos cruzados.<p>

-Raaawr- fue la respuesta de Kuroi quien rellenaba su vaso de bebida con baba sin despegar la vista del monitor.

* * *

><p>-P-pero, K-Kenny…- mientras más se acercaba el mencionado sus párpados caían sobre sus ojos. El rubio mayor sonreía complacido ante tal acción y lentamente se fue apoderando de esa boquita inocente. Despacio fue moviendo sus labios y el pequeño rubio comenzó a imitarlo. Una sonrisita juguetona se notó un segundo en el rostro de Kenny. Según el juego el que se llamara Leopold sería comido por su adversario así que prácticamente el mayor terminó devorando la boca del muchacho. Mordía su labio inferior y jugaba con su lengua. Se separó luego de un largo rato y rió travieso.<p>

-¿Quieres jugar otro juego, Butters?- preguntó.

-¿Q-que juego s-sería esta vez?- contra-preguntó Stotch sonrojado.

-Ñaam… a que si eres el más bajo tu adversario hará todo lo que quiere contigo-. Butters abrió un poco más los ojos pero aún así cedió.

* * *

><p>-Creo que esta es la forma de Butters de decirle a Kenny que haga lo que quiere con él. No se necesita de una regla para notar que Kenny es mucho más alto.- Kuroi no respondió al comentario de su amiga. Se limitaba a observar cada movimiento de la parejita.<p>

* * *

><p>-Cielos, Butters. Se nota que no eres muy bueno jugando- decía un rubio diablillo a otro debajo de él.<p>

-Nghm… Kenny…- se quejaba Butters.

-Hey, no te quejes. Perdiste. Ahora atenta las consecuencias-. Dicho esto bajaba lentamente el cierre de la chaqueta, se la quitó y luego vino su playera.

-¿P-por qué s-soy el único c-con el torso d-descubierto?- preguntó algo nervioso el joven Stotch.

-¿Quieres que yo también este así? Si que eres travieso- se separó del chico y se despojó de toda prenda que cubría su torso. El rubio menor se sonrojo al ver aquel vientre plano y perfecto. No se esperaba que Kenny comenzara a frotar su estómago contra el de él. Se puso completamente agitado.

-¿Q-que estas ha-haciendo, Ken?- logró preguntar Leopold.

-Mm… lo que se me da la gana… y ahora se me da la gana de hacerte una pregunta-

-¿C-cuál?- preguntó sonrosado.

-¿Yo te gusto?- directo, claro y preciso. En definitiva ese sujeto era Kenneth McCormick.

-Que s-si me g-gustas… emm… p-pues yo…-

-Responde, Leopold- le susurró al oído de forma muy sensual.

-S-si- contestó en un suspiro de rendición. Kenny esbozó una sonrisita alegre.

-¡Que bien! Ya no me sentiré tan culpable de hacerte eso-

-¿Ha-hacerme que?-. En ese momento sus pantalones desaparecieron dejándolo solamente en unas trusas blancas.

-Mm… que apetecible- dijo lamiéndose el labio superior.

-¡K-Kenny!- gritó sorprendido el rubiecito.

-Nee~… ¿no quieres?-

-N-no e-es eso… s-solo m-me… sorprendí-. McCormick le dedicó una de sus sonrisas seductoras y comenzó su trabajo de toquetear al joven Stotch. Estaba sobre él mientras sus manos recorrían lenta y suavemente su torso. La respiración de Leopold aumentó un poco.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kenny refiriéndose al notorio bulto en las trusas del muchacho quien se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y trataba de ocultarlo a toda costa. El rubio mayor rió un poco y continuó su trabajo, a diferencia de que sus manos ahora se dirigían a la ropa interior del chico…

* * *

><p>-¡Pooor Dioooss! Eso es muuuy radradaaarakjajkasara-<p>

-¿Qué dijiste Kuroi?-

-kaksjkaararakdj- (?)

-¿Kuroi? ¡Kuroi! ¡Deja de babear! ¡Levántate! Pasemos a la siguiente. Stan y Kyle ya pasaron la última canción-

-Bffff… esta bien… ya sabes que hacer- dijo volviendo a su silla y secándose la baba en su mentón. Naomi repitió el proceso de 'grabar y apagar'

_**~º~º Stan y Kyle º~º~**_

Stan y Kyle jugaban su videojuego favorito. Pasaron la última canción con la máxima puntuación.

-Uff… eso fue agotador- comentó Kyle.

-¿Quieres jugar otra vez?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Claro- en eso se corta la luz -¿Pero que demonios?.

-Hehe, bien hecho, Naomi-

-Neee~-

-Genial ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó el pelirrojo al notar la total ausencia de objetos de entretenimiento, solo la consola pero de nada servía si no había electricidad -No hay nada divertido aquí- comentó haciendo un puchero. Se veía adorable.

-Y bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? Dudo mucho que nos dejen salir- dijo Stan.

-Mm… no lo sé… ¿verdad o reto?-. Tentador. Stan aceptó luego de fingir meditar un rato.

-Mm… interesante-

-Aquí viene algo bueno, Naomi, hehe-

-Ok. Yo empiezo- dijo Kyle animado -¿verdad o reto?-

-Mm… verdad-

-Bien… si Wendy te pidiera volver, ¿aceptarías?-. Stan lo pensó un minuto. No quería volver con ella. Ahora para él, Testaburger era una perra total.

-No, no lo haría. Y si lo hiciera sé que terminaría poniendo los cuernos otra vez- contestó con total naturalidad. -Ya me toca, ¿verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-

-¿Quién te gusta?- preguntó con descaro.

-¿Qué… quién m-me gusta?-

-Sipi… dime quién es… ¿Rebecca?-

-N-no, no es Rebecca-

-Vaaamos, dime… ¿Red?-

-No… Red no-

-Mm… cambiaré la pregunta-

-Esta bien- suspiró aliviado.

-¿Conozco a esa persona?-

-S-si… más que a nadie, supongo-. Se dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro de el ojiazul. Adoraba ver a Kyle así de nervioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con un leve sonrojo.

-Esta bien… te toca-

-¿Verdad o r-reto?-

-Reto-

-Mm… un reto… has… lo que… ¿siempre quisiste hacer?-

-¿Solo eso?-

-N-no se me ocurre nada más pero… ¿puedes hacerlo en este lugar?-

-Sipi, aquí esta todo lo que necesito para hacer lo que siempre quise hacer- sonreía de forma traviesa y comenzó a estrechar cada vez más el espacio entre él y el pelirrojo.

-¿Q-que haces, Stan?- preguntó nervioso el muchacho.

-Me dijiste que hiciera lo que siempre quise hacer, ¿no? Lo haré ahora- cada vez se acercaba más y más a los labios del pelirrojo.

-P-pero Stan…- no pudo seguir hablando al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Se impresionó al principio pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso. Era suave, lento y tierno. Kyle se fue adaptando al ritmo de Stan quien gradualmente lo subía de nivel. Mordió sus labio inferior e introdujo lentamente su lengua en la exquisita cavidad del pelirrojo. Cuando el judío correspondió por completo el beso y lo comenzaba a intensificar Stan decidió detenerse, dejándolo con deseos de más.

-Bien, Ky. Me toca ¿Verdad o reto?-. Kyle aún no salía de su 'estado de shock', seguía sintiendo la boca de Stan y quería más.

-¿R-reto?- contestó algo tímido

* * *

><p>-Kuurooii, veo que Kyle quiere algo más-<p>

-Pero que apetitoso, Karasu me envidiará por estar viendo esto. No le mostraré el video-

-Ja, que malvada eres-

-Bueno, sigue viendo Neko-chan-

* * *

><p>-Reto- repitió Stan sosteniendo su mentón -No lo sé, podrías… saltar en esa cama o… golpear la tele o… girar como idiota no sé… no se me ocurre nada-. El sonrojo de Kyle aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba. Ese ojiazul lo hacía sufrir lentamente, lo deseaba, una extraña sensación de lujuria se apoderaba del pelirrojo. Cuando su súper mejor amigo volvía a romper cualquier regla de espacio personal le susurró al oído.<p>

-El reto es que te quedes quieto… no hagas ni un movimiento si no te digo ¿OK?-. Kyle asintió y su respiración se notaba agitada. Stan lentamente lo dejó de espaldas al piso y comenzó mordisquear su cuello. El pelirrojo amaba ese lado de su amigo. Le encantaba cuando se ponía así. Verlo como nunca antes alguien lo ha visto.

No movía ni un músculo para no perder el juego. El chico del pompón rojo sonrió, era hora de aprovechar un poco la situación. Rozó sus labios con los de Kyle y fue bajando el cierre de su chaqueta. Buscó una entrada por la camisa del chico y sus manos tocaron su suave piel. El pelirrojo no podía hacer movimiento alguno. Odiaba no poder hacer algo pero lo disfrutaba en cierto modo.

* * *

><p>-Cielo saaanto, pero que cachondoo-<p>

-Cálmate, Kuroi. Es solo un reto. Imagina cuando se acabe el juego-

-¡Por un carajo! ¡Eso de seguro sería lo más sexy que nunca veré un mi desgraciada vida!-

* * *

><p>De a poco Stan le quitaba la ropa a su 'amigo' el cuál solo podía limitarse a ver sus acciones. Lo dejó solo en sus boxers rojos y se separó de él.<p>

-Te toca, amigo- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¡A la mierda con este maldito juego!-. Se abalanzó al ojiazul y devoró sus labios con hambre. El plan de Stan funcionó. Con rapidez, Kyle se deshizo de la parte superior del pelinegro. Sus gorros se perdieron en uno de los cuantos revuelcos en el suelo. Luchaban por el poder y Kyle iba perdiendo. Era de esperarse que el capitán del equipo de fútbol fuese más fuerte que él aún así no pensaba rendirse aún.

Con todas sus fuerzas dejó a Stan de espaldas al piso y él se posó sobre sus caderas. Lamía y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía que ese era punto débil de su amigo. Luego de un rato apoyó su frente contra la suya y, sin despegar la vista de esos profundos ojos zafiro, sus lengua comenzó lamer el cuerpo del adolescente, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a cierto punto. Se detuvo para desabrochar el pantalón del ojiazul y proceder a…

* * *

><p>-Kuroi ¡Kuroi! ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien?-<p>

-Cálmate solo es un poco de sangre, nada grave- dijo limpiándose la cascada roja que salía de su nariz. Esa escena era jodidamente digna de una porno ¡y podía verla en vivo! Debería anotarlo en el calendario.

-Kuroi ¡mira! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?- Naomi, preocupada, apunta al resto de las pantallas. Todas se encendieron de pronto y comenzaron a hacer interferencia. De todas salió un pitido horrendo.

-¡Aaaargh! ¡Carajo! ¡Duele!- gritaba Kuroi.

-Nyaaaaa~! ¡Mis oídos!-. De pronto el horrendo sonido se detiene y los monitores vuelven a la normalidad. No había ninguna persona en las habitaciones.

-¿Se fueron?- preguntó algo aturdida Naomi Neko-chan.

-Se fueron- repitió Kuroi a modo de respuesta -¡Se fueron! ¡Lo logré! ¡Además tengo los videos! ¡Kyyyaaaaaa~! ¡Te amodoro Neko-chan!-. Se abraza con su amiga y comienza a gritar como locas.

En uno de sus cuantos giros, Kuroi se cae de espalda golpeando su cabeza contra el duro suelo.

-¡Kuroi-chan!- gritó Naomi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroi despierta en su cama de un salto. Observa a su alrededor atontada. ¿Qué ocurrió hace poco?… ¿o fue hace mucho?. Se levantó lentamente. El reloj marcaba los ocho y treinta. Salió de su cuarto y vio a Karasu estirado en el sofá viendo South Park.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó acercándose a paso lento.

-Veo la tele… tienes una cara para sacar una foto, eh?-

-Cállate… emms… ¿ha venido alguien?-

-Nope, nadie. Tu hermano dijo que no podría venir. Cosas con su mami, ya tu sabes-

-Ooh… bueno…-

-Te veo algo confusa ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Puede que lo encuentres estúpido pero estoy segura que ayude a los personajes de SP a regresar a su universo, era demasiado real para ser un sueño- dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-Mm… ah! Ya se que ocurrió ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días?-

-Sipi… que me ibas a decir una visión LCD, ¿no?-

-¿Y que crees que dije con eso?-. Karasu la miraba mientras sostenía su mentón sonriendo.

-No sé… ¿Qué me ibas a dar una televisión LCD?-

-Aich… bueno… lo que quise decir realmente era que te iba a dar una visión L**S**D, no L**C**D. Lo que significa que te drogué con eso y de seguro lo que ocurrió fue que estuviste en un estado de trance y soñaste con eso-

-Oh… vaya… tiene lógica-. Deja a Karasu como esta en el sofá. Se acerca al computador, lo enciende, abre el procesador de textos (a falta de MicrosoftOffice) y escribió como título _'Karasu Party'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karasu: <strong>Joder~! Es lo más largo que hemos escrito *o***  
><strong>_

_**Kuroi**: Neee~ Ojalá les haya gustado. Por cierto, Sterling es un amigo mío al que me encanta decir mi hermano y que no quiere admitir que es gay!_

_**Karasu**: Quiero vestirlo de maid, sacarle fotos y subirlo a internet *¬*_

_**Kuroi**: Yo igual...Ya que... Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo~! Cuidense mucho mucho *3*_

_**Karasu**: aich que flojera mañana hay escuela -.-  
><em>

_**Kuroi**: Desgraciados T.T llegaré con reseca  
>Acepto cualquier clase de crítica, es primera vez que me inserto en un fic ;-; Bxos Bxos *-*<br>_


End file.
